


The Aftermath

by Practically_Shakespeare



Series: Double Trouble - A TS Actor AU [1]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: (really) vague references to past drug abuse, Fluff and Angst, Implied Logicality and Prinxiety, M/M, Sympathetic Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Sympathetic Deceit Sanders, dukeceit, protective snek husband, youll only know it's there if you read the first part
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-13
Updated: 2020-01-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:28:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22236364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Practically_Shakespeare/pseuds/Practically_Shakespeare
Summary: Roman and Remus have long since fallen asleep, nosy reporters forgotten. But there are other worried people in the wings, and it falls to Dillon to reassure them.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Deceit Sanders, Logic | Logan Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders
Series: Double Trouble - A TS Actor AU [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1602535
Comments: 7
Kudos: 93





	The Aftermath

**Author's Note:**

> This is the second story for my TS Actor AU! The first was written by IronWoman359. It's called 'I've Got You Brother' and I'd check that out first, as this directly follows up on it. The AU is mine, but she was kind enough to write something for it. I'll post full fics here, but any shorts or headcanons I write for this AU will eventually be found on my Tumblr @goldenmessenger. 
> 
> And here's the link to the first part of this by IronWoman
> 
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/22226053
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

Once the sound of talking stopped, Dillon carefully peeked into the living room, and smiled at the sight in front of him. Remus and Roman had both fallen asleep, Roman curled tightly into his twin’s side, head resting on Remus’s chest. Remus had his arms protectively wrapped around Roman, and was snoring slightly. The movie Roman had been watching continued to play on the screen, long forgotten. Dillon sighed in relief. This was a good sign. 

In the early days of  _ Sanders Sides _ , most of the interviews had been like the one Remus had just had, if not worse. Usually worse. Roman hadn’t handled them very well, and neither had Remus. Usually Roman would lock himself up in his room and refuse to come out because he didn’t want to face anyone. That would make Remus’s anxiety act up because he needed to see Roman and know that he’d be okay, so he’d try to get Roman to let him in. Then Roman would get mad and accuse Remus of being smothering, which would blow up into a huge fight and then neither of them would talk to each other for days. 

So the fact that the two of them had had a sincere conversation and were now cuddled up to each other on the couch? That showed just how far the two of them had come. Dillon was briefly overwhelmed with pride for his boys. He pulled out his phone and snapped a picture of the two cuddling on the couch.

Dillon picked up the remote and turned off the TV. He picked up Roman’s Disney blanket, which had fallen to the ground, and draped it over the two sleeping men. He sighed with a mix of exasperation and fondness when he saw the octopus mug on the floor, tea spilled on the carpet next to it. He shook his head at his sleeping husband. 

“You know we have a coffee table for a reason, right?” He chided quietly, though not expecting a response from the sleeping man. Though he knew that if Remus  _ was  _ awake, he’d attempt to argue that coffee tables were a societal construct and thus unneeded. He picked Roman’s Stitch mug and spoon off of the aforementioned coffee table, and took both mugs to the kitchen. He had just put the mugs away in the cabinet when he heard his cell phone ringing. He’d forgotten about it when Roman had seen the interview, and had focused on comforting his brother-in-law. 

It occurred to him that the others had likely seen the interview (they all watched each other’s interviews live if they could. It had the dual purpose of showing support, and allowed them to know if the interview went bad), and likely wanted to make sure that everything was ok. Dillon picked up the phone.

“Salutations, Dillon.” Logan’s voice burst through the speaker. The British actor spoke with calm tones, but after knowing him for three years Dillon had learned to recognize the subtle notes of worry that laced the calm.

“Logan, hello. I’m guessing you’re calling about Remus’s interview tonight?” Dillon leaned against the counter, feeling weary.

“Yes, I am. It was mutually agreed that out of Patton, Virgil, and myself that I would be the best candidate to call at the moment.” Dillon sighed heavily.

“Let me guess, Patton and Virgil have both gotten themselves into an anxious frenzy over the interview?” Dillon could picture his younger brother and Roman’s boyfriend both sitting anxiously next to Logan as they waited with bated breath.

“Yes, they’re pretty worked up about it.” Logan admitted. “Virgil is this close to buying a plane ticket to flying out of New York City first thing tomorrow to be by his boyfriend’s side. And Patton isn’t far behind. But I convinced them that we should communicate with one of you first, and make sure that it’s needed.”

“Tell them that while the gesture is appreciated, it’s unnecessary.” Dillon reassured. “Roman and Remus are both doing fine. They talked about it, and now they’ve fallen asleep on the couch. II’s rather I’d wake them up to talk to you, but I think that they both needed the rest. You should all finish the round of interviews up there, and we’ll be fine until you return. ”

“That’s good to hear.” Logan agreed, and paused. “Patton is demanding photographic evidence of this occurence.”

“I’ll send it once we finish talking here.”

“Splendid. Patton says to thank you for the photo in advance.” Logan paused again, listening, then spoke. “If he’s feeling up to it in the morning, however, would you mind having Roman call himself? I think both Patton and Virgil would feel a little better if they were to hear from him. If he isn’t, however, I believe hearing from Remus would suffice.”   
  
“I’ll ask as soon as they wake up.” Dillon promised.

“Good.” Logan said briefly, then there was a pause. A rather long one.

“Logan, are you still there?”

“Yes, sorry about that.” Logan apologized. “Patton has just dragged Virgil into his hotel room. I managed to convince them they both need to get some sleep, as it’s rather late here.” Dillon checked the clock, which read 11:37 pm, then did the math in his head.    
  
“Right, it’s almost 3:00 in the morning there, isn’t it? Shouldn’t you be getting to bed too?” 

“Yes, you are right about that.” Logan paused, then continued. “I did want to talk to you without the two of them present.” Dillon frowned at that. 

“What about?”   
  
“You’ve been very calm through our whole conversation, which is unusual for you. Which means you’re plotting again.”   
  
“What?  _ Me?” _ Dillon said, as innocently as he could manage. “I don’t  _ plot.  _ I do.” Logan sighed.

“You can’t get revenge on every reporter who asks a question that you don’t like.”

“It’s more than just not liking the question and you know it, Logan.” Dillon argued. “Besides, I wouldn’t call it  _ revenge. _ I’m simply going to use my status as one of Hollywood’s A-List celebrities to get an appearance on several of Osborne’s rival shows, as well as… encouraging… my fellow stars to do the same. Maybe it won’t affect him at all, or maybe he’ll happen to get low ratings for a little bit. Maybe it’ll give him some time to think about why you shouldn’t ask invasive questions.” Logan groaned, but acquiesced.

“Alright, I know I can’t stop you,” Logan conceded, “but as your friend, I’m asking you to be careful. The PR department already is going to have to do a lot of work to smooth things over after Remus stormed out. And his reaction tonight is only going to attract those who seek out drama. What I’m saying is that the last thing we need right now is a repeat of the Wine Incident from the Season Two interviews.” Dillon winced a little at that.

“You’re right, I did go too far back then.” He admitted. “But you don’t need to worry too much, Remus is calm for now, but tensions are still high. I think I’m going to have my hands full with keeping him from decking any reporters who get nosy.”

“That’s good to hear.” Logan yawned, loud and tired. Dillon smiled gently. 

“You should get to bed. I hear you have a long day of interviews tomorrow.”

“Yes, you’re right.” Logan agreed. “If you need to talk about any of this, though, I’m here for you.”

“Me?” Dillon said in surprise. “I’m fine. Roman and Remus are the ones having to deal with their painful past being dragged back into the media’s line of fire.”   
  
“Dillon.” Logan said, not unkindly. “You may not be as entangled in it all as the two of them are, but I know it affects you. And there’s nothing wrong with that. Remus is your husband, and Roman is practically your brother. And you’ve been there for  _ both  _ of them through a lot of the harder moments. Remus often tells me that he doesn’t think he would’ve made it through college alive without you. You’re just as invested in all of this. I know that if Patton was involved in something like this, it would affect me as well.”

“You’re right.” Dillon admitted. “I shouldn’t bottle up my feelings. I’ve told Pat that enough times and I’d be a hypocrite if I didn’t take my own advice. I  _ am  _ fine right now; I’ll let you know if that changes.”

“Good. I should be off to bed. Tell Roman and Remus we called, and we’re all here for them. For  _ all _ of you.”

“I will.” Dillon promised, and the conversation ended.

Dillon left the kitchen and moved to the living room to check on Roman and Remus again. While he wanted to let them sleep, he knew Remus’s back would be killing him in the morning if he slept all night on the couch. When he reached the couch, he was greeted by Remus blinking sleepily up at him, Roman still sound asleep in his lap.

“Was that Shakespeare calling?” Remus asked. Dillon nodded.

“Yes, he just wanted to make sure everything was alright.”   
  
“Good, good.” Remus murmured, sinking back into the couch, looking like he was about to fall back asleep. Dillon sighed and touched him gently on the shoulder.

“You should really move to bed, love. Your back is going to hate you in the morning if you don’t.”

“Don’t wanna.” Remus grumbled stubbornly. “Besides, can’t wake the baby.” He jabbed a sleepy finger down towards Roman. Dillon shook his head fondly. 

“Alright, but don’t blame me when it hurts to stand up tomorrow.” Dillon began to move away from the couch when Remus grabbed his hand. Dillon looked back down at his husband. 

“Stay, Dee-Dee?” Remus asked softly, looking up at him with big eyes.

“Ree—” Dillon started, but Remus didn’t let him finish, swinging their interlinked arms back and forth.

“Come on Dilly, Dill Pickle, Dill Dill, Dill-man, Armo _ Dillon _ …”

  
“Are you quite done?” Dillon asked, raising his eyebrow as Remus continued, not even stopping to breathe.

“...Dilly Bear, Lil Dill, Sylvester  _ Dill _ one, Daddy Dill, Big D...” Remus took a deep breath and continued. “ _ Dill _ hemina, Dill-a-dong, Dillykins, Dilly-boo, Dill-pill, Dillarino…” He trailed off, then shrugged. “Ok, now I’m done.” Dillon shook his head, though a slow smile was forming on his face.

“Fine, I’ll stay.” Remus began to cheer softly as Dillon settled next to him, on the side that wasn’t currently occupied by a sleeping Roman. “But only because I love you.” 

“It’s ‘cause I’m so handsome.” Remus mumbled sleepily, snuggling into Dillon’s side the best he could without disturbing Roman.

“The handsomest man in the world.” Dillon agreed, wrapping his arms around both of his boys. Maybe he couldn’t stop every rude question or nasty reporter, but he could be there for them. 

At last, the house was quiet, with only the sounds of night filling the air.


End file.
